spyro_the_dragon_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Dykstra
Megan Dykstra is the supporting protagonist of "Spyro Legends" and an ally to Team Purple. Voices * Masami Nagasawa (Japanese; Teenager) * Mayumi Suzuki (Japanese; Adult) * Emma Watson (English; Teenager) * Jodi Benson (English; Adult) * Melissa Gedeón (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Cony Madera (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Estela Vilches (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Graciela Molina (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Estela Vilches (Catalan; Teenager) * Graciela Molina (Catalan; Adult) * Léopoldine Serre (French; Teenager) * Claire Guyot (French; Adult) * Rosemarie Houde (Canadian French; Teenager) * Violette Chauveau (Canadian French; Adult) * Anna-Maria Fassbender (German; Teenager) * Anna Carlsson (German; Adult) * Lucrezia Marricchi (Italian; Teenager) * Paola Valentini (Italian; Adult) * Anahi Gutkin (Portuguese; Teenager) * Mila Belo (Portuguese; Adult) * Luiza César (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Marisa Leal (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Li Míngxìng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Liú Xiǎo-Yún (Mandarian (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Wáng Xiǎoyàn (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Liú Chàng-Yùn (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Chàhn Ōnyìhng (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * Fung Wai-Hang (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) * Lee Seon-ho (Korean; Teenager) * Kim Mi-Jeong (Korean; Adult; As Kim Seo-Young) * Tillie Bech (Danish; Teenager) * Marie Ingerslev (Danish; Adult) * Robin Virginie (Dutch; Teenager) * Laura Vlasblom (Dutch; Adult) * Nora Nilsson (Swedish; Teenager) * Myrra Malmberg (Swedish; Adult) * Salka Valsdóttir (Icelandic; Teenager) * Valgerður Guðnadóttir (Icelandic; Adult) * Caroline Ravneberg (Norwegian; Teenager) * Benedicte Barra (Norwegian; Adult) * Chanjira Nimpitakpong (Thai; Teenager) * Marisa Sukosol (Thai; Adult) * Yuliya Rudina (Russian; Teenager) * Svetlana Svetikova (Russian; Adult) * Aleksandra Czarnecka (Polish; Teenager) * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Polish; Adult) * Emmi Pakkanen (Finnish; Teenager) * Nina Tapio (Finnish; Adult) * Ildikó Kilin (Hungarian; Teenager) * Bernadett Vágó (Hungarian; Adult) * Melína Pássari (Greek; Teenager) * María Katrivési (Greek; Adult) * Yasmin Ayun (Hebrew; Teenager) * Mia Kadosh (Hebrew; Adult) * Mariam Alkhosht (Arabic; Teenager) * Malak Hamza (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Megan Dykstra is a 14 year old girl with short chin-length gold brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white cropped tanktop with pink spaghetti straps, navy blue mini shorts, white socks, and red shoes. At age 20, Megan wears a red long-sleeved, collar-flapped, button-up silk blouse with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, a black knee-length skirt, a black leather belt with a platinum buckle, clear black stockings, and maroon high heeled shoes, yet she retains her short gold brown hair and blue eyes. During the fall season, her outerwear is a pink long-sleeved jacket. In both fall and winter, her outfit is a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt underneath a pink long-sleeved button-up cardigan sweater with a V-neck and blue jeans, along with her white socks and red shoes. Her winter outerwear is a pink long-sleeved dress coat with fluffy white trimming and an Eskimo hood, white mittens with light green stripes, mint blue snow pants, and teal blue boots. When going out in the rain, she wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and black boots. At night, she wears a pale pink sleeveless silk nightgown, and sometimes wears a pale pink terrycloth bathrobe and pale pink slippers in both the spring and the summer. Her pajamas are a yellow long-sleeved nightgown with poofy sleeves, yellow frills on the sleeves, a light yellow Peter Pan collar, and a pale pink dual flap tie, and light yellow long pajama pants with poofy legs and light yellow frills on the ankles, and sometimes wears her pale pink bathrobe and pale pink slippers in both the fall and the winter. Her party outfit is a pink short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves and a dark pink sash (Tied in a ribbon in the back), pink frilly gloves, pale pink stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes, and sometimes carries a pink silk purse. At a royal ball, she wears a white sleeveless, strapless ball dress, white shoes, white arm gloves, and a white beaded necklace. Her swimsuit is a navy blue two-piece swimsuit. When going to church, she wears a red sleeveless taffeta dress, red shoes, red leggings, a red sun hat with a dark red ribbon, and a red necklace with a red cross pendant. Her Halloween costume is a ballerina costume consisting a pink sleeveless leotard, pale pink stockings, a pink frilly tutu, and pink ballet slippers. Trivia *Like Noah, Megan is in high school and in 9th grade; In fact, she is in the same class as he is. *In Seasons 1-3, Megan starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3's last episode, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, she is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is a teenager. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans